


Welcome Home

by mcjohnnalds



Series: NCT Night Night [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band), 威神V (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, NCT verse, feeding into the johntenation, i typed this through my tears, soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjohnnalds/pseuds/mcjohnnalds
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun had a tearful celebration in NCT Night Night as it is their last week being the radio DJs. Johnny comes home to a surprise.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing Johnny cry was really devastating it made me cry and birthed this fic through my tears;;;;;

 

 

* * *

Johnny couldn’t remember how many times he had wiped his tears off his face tonight.

  
Johnny and Jaehyun were now on their way back to the dorm with Doyoung and their manager. Doyoung’s surprise appearance tonight brought so many emotions for the two radio DJs. It didn’t help that Doyoung had come prepared with a cake, messages from the other members, and two cute sheep figurines they left at the studio.

Johnny chuckled when Jaehyun passed him some tissues he got from Doyoung. Johnny thanked him before looking at his sensitive little brother fondly. He was quite amazed because the younger was able to hold back his tears back in the studio, scrunching his face multiple times with unshed tears in his eyes. Jaehyun had only cried once they reached the van, with Doyoung patting the younger’s back.

“I’m really proud of you guys. You’ve been doing so well. I am so proud of you. I wish you can just take a break instead of leaving from the show completely.” Their manager sighed, he was one of NCT Night Night’s loyal listener aside from Doyoung, and it didn’t help him that those two boys were his favorites out of the bunch.

Johnny smiled to himself. “Yeah, I wish it could have been like that.”

  
Johnny sighs as he slouches on his seat. Being the radio DJ for NCT Night Night definitely has its ups and downs. Having to come at late night after practice or after a performance was surely tiring. When everyone can go home and plant their faces on their soft–comfortable beds once their schedule ends, Johnny and Jaehyun have to freshen themselves up before leaving again. Sometimes they even had to come with their music show outfit, barely enough time to freshen up or rest. Then they’d return to their dorm by 2AM. Getting barely 3 hours of sleep – if they’re lucky before starting their new day with new activities.

Despite that, Johnny had come to enjoy every moment of it. His fatigue evaporates once the on-air sign is turned on. He loves reading the stories they get from their listeners, the funny and happy ones, the sad ones, the motivating ones. It warms his heart when the fans confide to him and Jaehyun, asking them for advice or motivational support. It made him feel connected to their listeners.

He also loves to be able to interact with their guests. He just loves meeting new people. He gets to see a glimpse of other people’s life, see the dynamic in other idol groups, and even hearing random ridiculous stories from their dormitory life. NCT Night Night has helped him to express his feelings, to let the fans know more about himself. It saddens him that he would only have 4 more days as the DJ for NCT Night Night.

 

Johnny and Jaehyun hopped of their van with heavy steps, with Doyoung following suit. The both of them were grateful to have Doyoung with them right now. They just don’t feel like doing anything after spilling their eyes out. Even trivial things such as pressing the elevator button seemed tiring to them.

Doyoung opened the 127’s dorm door before rushing to his room, presumably to cry. Johnny had guessed that the latter had been holding his tears since the studio, afraid to get teased if he was the one bursting in tears in place of Jaehyun.

“Welcome home…”

Johnny stopped in his tracks once he recognized the voice. He then spotted Ten sitting on the couch in the middle of their living room. Wasn’t Ten supposed to be in Shanghai– or Beijing, Johnny couldn’t remember where. Jaehyun also had a surprised look on his face once he noticed who Johnny had been staring at.

Ten smiled at the two, noticing their puffy eyes. He then pointed out Jaehyun’s room with a nod of his head with a smile on his lips. Jaehyun looked confused for a moment. Donghyuck is still at his parents’ house, what is Ten trying to say to him? Ten could see realization hit Jaehyun as he _finally_ gets it. The youngest out of the three excused himself and made his way to his room, with a smile on his face, and excited but puffy eyes. Ten had made the right decision to drag Sicheng to come with him.

  
Ten then turned his attention to the idle tall man in front of him. Ten stood up and cupped the older’s face with both of his hands. That seemed to bring back Johnny from his idle state. A smile finally graced Johnny’s face. Ten then tugged on his sleeves, making them sit on the couch. Johnny’s bag hit the floor with a ring, the keychain hitting the wooden parquet.

“When did you get here?” Ten’s heart broke when Johnny spoke. His voice was still raspy and wavering.

“Come here, you big baby.” And with that, Ten pulled him into an embrace. Ten let Johnny rest his head on the crook of his neck. Johnny’s arms automatically snaked around the younger’s waist. The position seemed ridiculous, seeing a 6-foot tall man cradling on a 5-foot man like his life depends on it, but Ten couldn’t care less.

Ten’s cologne filled his senses. It made him realize that he had missed the smaller man, _a lot_. They haven’t seen each other a lot ever since MAYA Festival in Bangkok last year. Johnny had been busy with 127’s first concert preparations, and Ten had been busy with WayV’s debut preparation. They could only rely on FaceTime and phone calls. Johnny was more than grateful to have Ten physically next to him right now. He really needs him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. The dorm was quiet, Johnny’s quiet cries and sighs were the only sounds that can be heard. Ten quietly rubbed soothing circles on Johnny’s lower back, his other hand softly playing with Johnny’s brown locks. Ten had missed being able to do this.

“Doyoung texted me earlier. He told me you were crying. I know I had to come here.” Ten smiled as he felt Johnny tightening his embrace. Ten then kissed Johnny’s temple. “Do you wanna go to your room? Taeyong is sleeping in Yuta’s room.” Ten felt Johnny nod, but the latter didn’t make any effort in detaching himself from Ten.   
“Then get off me, you loser.” Ten chuckled as Johnny whines.

Ten then crouched to pick-up Johnny’s bag before reaching his hand out for Johnny to hold. Johnny ended up gluing himself into Ten, holding Ten in his famous bear hug (back hug) whilst heading to Johnny and Taeyong’s shared room.

  
Johnny made no effort in changing nor washing his face. He was tired from all the crying, if he were to wash his face, he’d end up being freshen up and he didn’t want that. All he wanted was Ten’s cuddles. Said man then chuckled as he sees Johnny face planting himself into his bed with a thud. Ten poked Johnny to make some space with his foot. He then lifted up his comforters for Ten to slip into before spooning said Thai man. The two stayed quiet, enjoying each other’s’ warmth and presence. Something they can rarely experience.

“I miss you a lot.”

“We literally face-timed yesterday.” Johnny whined at Ten’s response. The younger then got out of his embrace and faced Johnny. Both hands cupping the older’s face.

“Sad Johnny is so whiny, you’re adorable.” He says before pressing a chaste kiss on Johnny’s lips.

“And I miss you too, loser.” Ten whispered. Rubbing small circles on the older’s temple. Johnny sighed, he loves it whenever he does that.

“Are you gonna stay for breakfast?” Johnny mumbled, sleep was starting to catch up on him.

“I talked to manager hyung and he said yes.” Ten answered, earning a delighted hum from the other. Johnny pulled him closer, making him rest his head on the other’s chest. Ten smiled as he hears Johnny’s calming heartbeat that use to lull him to sleep.  
  
“You did so well, Johnny. I am so proud of you.” Ten says before giving Johnny another kiss. Then he’s back to his original position, cuddling Johnny like it’s his only job.

 

Ten ended up passing out faster than Johnny. Johnny takes a good look at his boyfriend in his arms, his eye bags were prominent now that he’s asleep. Ten had offered him his best look to welcome him home today, even though he himself was beyond tired. Ten had just arrived from promotional activities in China. He could have been resting in his new temporary dorm, but he chose to come to 127’s dorm and wait for Johnny as soon as he knows the older had been crying.

Ten rarely says _I love you_ to him, but Johnny feels it in his every action tonight.

Johnny smiles as he finally lets sleep take over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny and Jaehyun deserve the world!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this fic! Don't forget to leave kudos too if you liked it uwu
> 
> Cry with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mcjohnnalds) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softbreadjae)


End file.
